Superstition
by Ash to Dust
Summary: Commander Julius Root is not the sort of person you’d expect to fall in love. But then again, there are many things we don’t know about his past. So what made him the commander we know? RXOC, slight hints of H/R.
1. Meetings

**Superstition**

**

* * *

**

**Meetings  
**

The first time Julius Root set his eyes on her he knew he had fallen in love. He had never believed in love at first sight, but just this once he went against the rules. He'd never been to this particular café before mainly because he had never had time. He was glad he had come tonight.

She was a waitress, nothing special, a little shorter than average height with curly shoulder-length auburn hair that shone when she walked underneath one of the lights. Most people ignored her but he found himself watching her doing her job. It was quite obvious that she was rather shy and she had a tendency to tuck her hair behind her pointed ears.

"Excuse me sir, what would you like to order?" Her voice was kind and gentle as it pulled him out of his musing. As he had been watching her reflection in the window he hadn't noticed her come to stand beside his table.

"Coffee, no milk, one sugar thanks." He replied, short sharp and to the point. She smiled shyly and he got the chance to read her name tag, Maya.

"Is that all sir?" Maya asked quietly. He glanced up and found himself staring into her beautiful green eyes, grass green.

"It'll do for now." Julius replied. "You want anything?" She looked at him in shook.

"Me?" Maya asked, pointing to herself. Julius nodded, "that's very kind of you sir."

"Julius," He promptly corrected her, "not sir, Julius. I'm fed up of people calling me sir. It's a major downside of being in the LEP." She smiled slightly as his attempt to cheer her up. But she shook her head to his offer and moved on.

-

That's how it worked. Every night after work Julius headed down to the café and every night he offered to get her something. Every night she politely declined. It went on for a few weeks until he arrived at the café to find that Maya wasn't there.

Disgruntled he walked home, avoiding the major roads to make sure he didn't bump into any of his colleagues. They had caught on to his changed mood and were probably following him to find out who had fallen for.

"Back off!" The shout came from around the corner and Julius stopped dead. He knew that voice, it was Maya and she was in trouble.

"Oh look! Pretty girl's getting feisty!" He walked hurriedly around the corner pulling out his Neutrino 200, setting it to stun. Maya was been backed against the wall by a gang of sprites, she looked terrified but she was holding them off, for now. He recognised the sprites as one of the gangs known for attacking young elves, mostly girls. Now they were going for Maya.

"Stay where you are!" He called pointing the gun at the sprites, it was an easy shot and he did this kind of shooting in his sleep. The sprites, distracted by the new threat turned on him instead.

"You gonna stop us?" One of the sprites teased, reaching out to Maya. He pulled the trigger and the sprite hit the ground. The others, seeing this, backed off slightly. Maya took advantage of their hesitation and showed off sparring skill that he had only ever seen true master manage. Within seconds the dazed sprites, all four of them, were on the floor with their hands tied behind their backs.

Only one thing came to mind.

"Wow." Julius exclaimed as Maya leaned against the wall. He then seemed to notice that Maya wasn't looking too good and raced forwards, catching her as she fainted.

-

In the end Julius only had one choice; he carried Maya back to the Police Plaza and sent a group of nervous corporals to pick up the unconscious sprites. Much to his dismay he didn't manage to get to the medical wards before he bumped into someone he knew. Captain Briar Cudgeon instantly began to laugh as he saw Julius Root carrying a young female elf.

"So this is who you've fallen for is it?" He asked, barely able to contain his laughter. Julius groaned and elbowed his way past.

"No Briar, I just happened to find five sprites attacking her, she fainted so I brought her here. We'll need to question her when she wakes up." Briar abruptly stopped laughing at Root's tone of voice. He was deadly serious.

"Sorry mate, I was just kidding." He said, moving out of the way. Julius didn't believe him but ignored that thought, Maya was stirring. He hurried the rest of the way to the medical ward and handed her over to the medics. He didn't get another chance to see her that night, he was sent to clear up a rouge troll above ground.

-

The mission hadn't exactly been friendly. Julius stumbled into his apartment two days later and headed straight for the shower to get the mud and grime off. He changed out of his uniform and acting on instinct went straight to the café.

He was greeted by the one person that made his days of toil worth every second. Maya was back at work. She looked a little better than she had when he had last seen her. The small cuts had healed and her hair was shining again. But the biggest change was the one in personality. She didn't look shy anymore. Her hair was brushed back off her face into a delicate French plait, showing off her high cheekbones and perfect chocolate-coloured skin.

"Thank you," She said when she reached his table, "for saving me from those sprites." He just smiled and nodded his head towards the seat opposite him. Much to his surprise she took up the offer and sat down, resting her hands on the table, "It's the end of my shift." She explained.

"I think you did most of the work." He commented. Maya blushed and bowed her head slightly. Somehow he found the courage to reach over and tip her chin up so he could see her eyes. She looked ashamed.

"Don't be scared Maya. It was pretty amazing, not many girls could have done that."

"I didn't mean to do it." Maya whispered, closing her eyes. Julius sighed in annoyance and took her hands in his. She looked up at this.

"You did it in self defense Maya, you're not in trouble. Any idiot could see that. Look, how about you come round mine and have a cup of coffee, you look like you need one." Maya thought it over before nodding slowly. Julius smiled and helped her stand up. She stumbled slight and he reached out an arm to steady her. She blushed again and went to collect her things. He waited by the door for her.

-

When she returned she had clearly tidied herself up. Her hair had been redone and the streaks from the few tears that had escaped were gone. He smiled as he took her hand and led her out, across the street and down the few blocks to his apartment.

His apartment wasn't exactly large but it was comfortable enough. He led Maya into the sitting room and sat her down on the sofa before heading to the kitchen to get the coffee. When he returned with the two steaming mugs she was curled up on the sofa her head resting on her knees. She smiled as he gave her the coffee and they drank in silence. Eventually Maya fell asleep on the sofa, cuddled up to Julius as they watched a film on the TV.

Julius found himself picking her up and carrying her into the next room, his bedroom and laying her down on the bed. He pulled the blanket over her sleeping form and headed back to the sofa. He didn't mind sleeping on the couch if it meant Maya got a good nights sleep.

Over the next three months their relationship grew steadily stronger. More and more often Maya found herself at Julius's apartment after work, teaching him some of the martial arts she knew. He was a quick learner even if he did struggle at first. Meditation had proved very useful at helping Julius keep his temper in check. They grew closer together and soon Julius had begun to consider asking the big question. But although he now knew a fair bit about her eh wasn't willing to risk a bad reaction.

Maya was one of the last elves to be born above ground. Her parents had been killed by the Mudmen when she was five and she had ended up living with her uncle. Over time she had attended various martial arts classes determined to make a team one day. But she was a girl and they had rejected her. Upset and suddenly shy she had worked hard at school, earning some incredibly high marks and had got herself a job at the café and begun martial arts classes.

Julius on the other hand had had a peaceful life so far. He had done well at school, had many friends and had joined the LEP. He had done well in his job as well, rising to be one of the youngest captains in history. He was popular with the girls, considered very handsome among his comrades. He hadn't had the sorrow that she had gone through and at such a young age.

That evening they were meditating in the lounge when Julius's communicator in his helmet beeped. At first they both ignored it, focusing on their inner peace but it persisted into Julius eventually answered it. They quickly found out why the LEP hadn't left him alone.

"I'll be right there." He promised, gave Maya a quick kiss, and was gone.


	2. Trials

**Trials**

There was one thing about the job that kept Julius going. The idea of soaring above the surface breathing in non-recycled air was always one that appealed to him, and all the other cadets who began the course. But he couldn't enjoy it today. An unshielded fairy had managed to escape to the surface, that wasn't good at all. If a mudman became suspicious their underground safe haven would be under threat.

In recent years the Mudmen had become more developed, they were moving into the age of computer technology and every day the fairy world was under risk of being discovered. Only the LEPs annoying centaur technician had kept them undetected.

Julius wished that Foaly would upgrade the suits. He felt particularly exposed today, only his shield keeping him from the Mudmen. But he had to find the fairy and stop them doing anything stupid.

-

He swooped down over the countryside of Germany as he following the tracking signal on his helmet screen. He may as well enjoy these moments above the surface. A promotion was coming anyway. He would turn it down of course. Major Root was the last thing he wanted.

Finally he found the rouge fairy and stopped dead. It was a pixie in a pink outfit standing just outside a village, in which were not one, but two trolls. He groaned, why did this always happen on his watch?

"What is your status Captain?" The voice of his commander came through from the Police Plaza.

"There's a pixie and two trolls destroying a village." Root replied simply as he flew overhead, looking for any advantage over the trolls. He heard his commander sigh in annoyance over the comm. Or at least he thought he had sighed, it sounded more like static.

"OK Captain, stay back and get the pixie away from the Mudmen, I'm sending in Retrieval." Root groaned this time. He hated hanging back whilst Retrieval came to sort out the problem. That was when he heard it, a child's cry for help.

"_Hilf bitte!"_

It was then that Root took a decision that would change not only career but the career of one of his future captains. He ignored his orders.

"I'm sorry commander but people are dying in there." He took the cry for help as an invitation and shot down like a rocket straight towards the trolls.

-

Maya sat meditating in Julius's apartment. She found herself unable to leave his room whilst he went away on topside missions. It made her feel safe, as though he was actually there. It stopped her worrying so much about him because there was always the chance that he wouldn't come back.

That was the downside of the LEP. There was no guarantee that one day you wouldn't get hurt. It was why, even though she had the skills, she had never joined the Lower Elements Police. Instead she taught the younger children of Haven the lessons of peace and respect through the forms of martial art, mostly Kung Fu.

She hoped that by teaching children to defend themselves and teaching the rights and wrongs of life they would never end up in a police building for the wrong reason. She was doing the job of protecting the people, just in a different way, with far less risks.

Slowly she pulled herself out of her meditative state, unable to find peace because she was simply too nervous. Flicking on the TV she watched the news. There was nothing about Julius. Then again, when she watched it there never was. Maybe it was the curse of falling in love with an LEP officer. She had heard of the LEP widows, a group of women who had lost the husbands to the line of duty.

If she ever married him she was determined not to become one of them.

-

Julius had fought trolls before. He had always come out on top fairly quickly. But these two were strangely elusive. His magic had been low to start with but now it was at dangerous levels. Shielding had become a draining chore, no longer coming with ease. He knew that if he didn't end this soon someone would see him.

Finally he got the chance he had been waiting for. The trolls were struggling to remove the roof of one of the houses. He flew towards them sinking a few shots into one and landing on the other. The first troll hit the ground, unconscious for now.

The second however, noticed his presence and plucked his gun from his hand, it fell to the floor. He flew up again but the troll's eyes followed him. Suddenly it hit him. His shield had failed; he was one hundred percent visible. His last thought before the troll slung him against a wall was that his commander was going to have his head for this.

The troll lumbered towards his small form, crumpled against the wall and picked him up. Julius tried to remain silent as an idea popped into his head. He reached up to his helmet and turned on the tunnel beams, the troll's eyes didn't like the idea of the bright light. He was dropped and he managed to pick up his Neutrino and fire two shot into the troll. It hit the ground beside the first troll.

Julius sank to his knees, exhausted and hurting. The Neutrino slipped from his fingers. A young German girl popped her head out of one of the wrecked houses. She was safe but she could see him. His commander really was going to kill him, this would mean a mind wipe.

"Danka." She said softly before disappearing behind the door again. She had been the girl that had cried for help. Julius felt unconsciousness coming for him and gave in, fainting just as the Retrieval team arrived.

-

Maya turned on the TV for the new again. This time a newsflash caught her attention. It showed the two trolls and the pixie that had been above ground being transported back to the safe world underground with the Retrieval team.

Julius had done it again. He had saved the innocent young children, both Mudmen and fairy alike. But the next line stopped her smile in its tracks.

"_The young LEP captain who stopped the trolls has been taken to the LEP hospital for treatment for his injuries. He faces several reprimands for the direct breaking of orders, running low on magic for a mission and letting a Mudman child see him."_

Maya had raced out of the door by the newsflash ended, the TV left on in her haste to get to the LEP hospital.

By the time she reached the hospital it was being mobbed by the press. They all wanted to find out about the captain who had gone against his orders. A large number of corporals were trying to keep the press back with partial success.

All she cared about was Julius's safety. She fought her way through the mob and almost smiled in relief when she saw her old friend, Corporal Jamie Scott, standing nearby.

"Jamie!" She called urgently. He looked up in surprise and ran over to her, helping her past the barriers and into the hospital itself.

"Maya, what are you doing here?" She took several deep breaths to steady herself.

"I have to see Julius, is he alright?" Corporal Scott rolled his eyes at her use of Julius Root's first name but realised quickly that she was deadly serious.

"You know him don't you?" He asked her suspiciously. Maya nodded in reply, not trusting herself to speak, "He'll live, nothing major. I'm worried what his commander's going to do to him though, unshielded whilst talking on two trolls. He's not going to be happy!"

"Can I see him?" Maya asked again, this time with more urgency. He led her through the maze of corridors until they reached him room. The medics refused to let her in until she told them that she was his fiancée. Scott had raised an eyebrow at this, but had thankfully said nothing.

-

Maya was glad that for once Scott had been right. Julius wasn't in too much of a bad way. A few bruises and a broken rib of two. Not as long as the list of injuries you usually received after a one on one unarmed fight with a troll.

On the bed Julius stirred. Maya sat beside him, taking his hand. His eyes opened and shut again almost instantly accompanied by a groan. Waking up to bright white lights wasn't kind on the eyes. But he tried again anyway and when his vision managed to focus he saw her.

"Maya," He whispered. It sounded like a statement and a question at the same time.

"I'm here." Maya replied, tightening her grip on his hand. He squeezed in reply.

"What happened to give a headache like this?" He asked his voice croaky. But before she could reply he remembered, 'Oh that happened. Commander's gonna kill me." He said quietly, sinking further into the pillows.

Maya smiled comfortingly, her hand brushing a rouge lock of hair off his forehead. Then she took his other hand with hers and placed something into it. He smirked in amusement as he felt the acorn pressed against his palm.

"Promise me you'll do it as soon as you can I'll protect you from your commander." Maya told him jokingly.

"Promise," Julius replied.

Somehow he got away with a verbal reprimand and the orders to complete the ritual at the next full moon, two days from then. Maya held her own against the LEP officers attempting to get the commander to give Julius some sort of punishment and eventually convinced the commander to get him to complete the ritual and keep him underground for a few weeks to learn his lesson.

So Julius Root went home with Maya that night feeling decisively better than he had that morning. Little did he know that one of his future officers would do almost exactly the same thing.

_Next time:_

_Julius Root struggles to find the courage to ask Maya to marry him. What will she say and what will his colleagues think?_


	3. Questions

**Questions**

Havens central park always looked best at this time of year. The flowers were in full bloom and the children spent their time running off their energy, usually by playing crunchball. It was also drawing close to the time of year when weddings were traditionally held. Of course, you could get married at a different time of year.

Julius could have sworn that the ring was burning a hole in his pocket. He was yet to find the perfect location to propose to Maya. They'd known each other almost two years now. Maya had grown older and more confident and now taught martial arts to cadets at the LEP. She still taught children's classes but no longer worked at the café. With her new wages and his together they weren't exactly low on money.

That was why he had splashed out to get her this ring. It had caught his eye in the shop because it wasn't too posh or too plain. A silver band with green gem in the shape of a heart, ironic, no doubt, but perfect for her. She loved green.

But for the first time in his life Julius Root found his courage failing him. At first he thought it would be easy. How hard could it be to ask a girl to marry you? But now he had discovered nerves and uncertainty. There was, after all, no guarantee that she would say yes.

-

So that was how Julius ended up outside his parent's door. He hadn't seen them in a while. They hadn't met Maya yet, but they'd heard about her. Maybe they could give him some advice. Slowly he reached up and knocked on the deep blue door. He heard the sound of his mother calling from the kitchen and the door creaked open to reveal his father.

Now, Tezran Root wasn't exactly your average fairy. He was a fair amount above average height and his auburn hair was gently wavy. Not many elves had wavy hair, straight was normal. The other thing that made Tezran special was the fact the deep in his blood, and therefore in Julius's, were human genes, you had to go a long way back to the peaceful times but there was no doubt that Julius's ancestors were Mudmen from hundreds of years ago, possibly even thousands.

But Julius had no time to muse over this fact because he was yanked into a fierce hug by his mother, Lilian. That was the one thing his didn't miss about his family, the constant attention. When he had lived at home his successes had been over-exaggerated, leaving his younger brother, Turnball, feeling left out.

Julius had done his best to make him feel better but inside Turnball knew he would never be as good as his brother. This led to the cold greeting Julius received from his as he stepped inside his old home. Not much had changed. The hallway was the same with the exception of a few new photos on the walls, the lounge had been repainted but there was nothing else that he could see.

"How's our little Julius?" Tezran asked as he sat opposite his son. Turnball sat in the corner, as far away from his brother as possible. Lilian sat next to him of the sofa.

"I'm fine dad," Julius replied simply, "I came for some advice." At this Turnball perked up.

"Advice! Julius needs advice? This has got to be a first." Lilian shot Turnball a glare but Julius looked back at his brother.

"Yes Turnball, advice. I need some help. That's not unheard of is it?" He asked politely.

"Unheard of! Not in this house! Julius can't do anything wrong here!" Turnball mocked. This pushed Lilian past her limit.

"Turnball, you don't talk to your brother like that!" In reply Turnball got up and left the room. A few moments later the front door could be hear banging shut.

"I'm sorry son," Tezran began, "what did you come to ask?" Julius felt himself blush slightly.

"How do you ask a girl to marry you?" He whispered, hoping that they wouldn't overreact, neither did. Lilian smiled knowingly and Tezran sat back, thinking hard.

"It's Maya isn't it?" He asked eventually. Julius nodded, no longer feeling embarrassed. "Well then, it shouldn't be too hard, she's head over heels over you, my boy." Tezran decided. It gave Julius a small amount of confidence. Enough to ask the question that was burning in his mind.

"How did you propose to mum?" Both parents shared a look before Lilian finally told him.

"He did it at the staff ball, he sort of blurted it out, completely unexpected and I couldn't exactly say no." Tezran grinned at this comment.

"I knew you'd say yes." He said firmly, "You go ask her Julius. You deserve her."

-

Julius left his parents home feeling ready to ask her. He sat at the café, waiting for her to arrive. She wasn't late, she never was. She dropped her bag down on the spare seat and cuddled up to him. He savoured those few moments and prepared himself.

"Julius?" She asked, "Have you ever fallen in love with someone the moment you saw them?" Julius was surprised at the comment. He thought over his answer for a moment or two.

"Yes in fact, I'm looking at her." Maya blushed bright red, "On the subject of love," he continued, pulling out the little ring box. The entire café seemed to fall silent. "Maya Longburrow, will you marry me?"

There were a few moments of stunned silence as Maya stared at him in shock. He wondered if it was too soon, or too rash but she shook her emotions aside and smiled.

"Yes Julius, I'll marry you." The café burst into applause as she kissed him. He swore he had never felt more proud than the moment he slipped the ring onto her finger, grinning like a maniac. He took her to see his parents that evening and left with her later, full of cake and the approval of his parents.

Not everyone was so accommodating. When he arrived at work the next day the news had already spread to all corners of his department. His commander called him into his office to congratulate him but left him to deal with everyone else.

-

Briar Cudgeon teased him non-stop for his shift. For a few moments he had considered hitting his colleague with his buzz baton but had decided against it and visited Maya instead. Briar followed him all the way there along with a few other captains.

When he arrived Maya was teaching a group of new cadets to meditate. He watched her for a few moments and then Briar and the others caught up. The noise they made pulled Maya out of her trance. She smiled at him and dismissed the cadets. Briar took the opportunity to tease him again.

"Meditation? Inner Peace? Blimey Julius, you've picked yourself an obedient wife." Maya's gaze turned on Cudgeon, Julius could tell she wasn't pleased but Briar didn't notice and carried right on, "never thought you could be that weak."

In less than five seconds Cudgeon was on the floor, his arms behind his back and his knees hurting. Maya was stood over him, admiring her handiwork. The other elves wisely backed away.

"No one insults my fiancé," she announced, "you got that?" Briar managed a nod and she released him. He fled along with the other captains. Julius just smiled at her, proud that she had stood up for them.

He wasn't insulted again.

_Thanks to all my reviewers. I'll try to update as soon as possible._


	4. Promotions

**Promotions**

Julius longed to be above the surface again. Even after the incident with the trolls in Germany he didn't fear the world above. The air was always better above the surface. The recycled air of Haven could never smell so sweet; there wasn't any wind underground, unless you stood near a flare, which was not a good idea.

That was the major perk of being a recon captain. The high fatality risk put most people off, but not him. The idea of being able to fly over the Alps or watch the fireworks in China made it worth the risk. Now was the best of year to be above ground. It was late March. The spring season had kicked in showing off gloriously sunny days that were constantly warm. The flowers were in full bloom and the Mudmen ignored the old heat haze.

It was heaven for a shielded LEP officer. But Julius Root knew he might never get the chance again. His commander had put him up for promotion. He didn't want to be a Major. You didn't get above ground as a Major.

So he had decided to turn it down if he was offered the job. He could live on a lower pay if it meant he could go above the surface on a regular bases. It made him feel more peaceful which, in turn, made Maya happier. He'd do anything to make Maya happy.

She was everything he wanted. Funny, gentle but willing to stand up for what she believed in. A revolutionary elf, it was what the LEP needed. He hoped that one day he would meet the first female recon officer, or maybe even give them the acorns. He reckoned that it would be quite a while for a female elf to make it into recon.

"Julius?" Mayas voice pulled him out of his train of thought. They were sat at the table and had been going over their thoughts about the future before he had told her about the promotion.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing to do, about the promotion?" Julius thought over his answer for a long time. He didn't want to upset her by saying he would turn it down, but did she want him to take it?

"I'm not sure." He replied honestly.

"Well then," Maya pushed her hair out of her eyes, leaning forward slightly, "ask yourself this. The LEP help the people. How can you help the people the best? By flying above the ground, or serving here, in Haven?" Maya had found the flaw in his plan. It was the same flaw that he knew his commander would spot. By remaining a captain he couldn't help the people as much. He would be considered selfish.

-

Turning up a work early the next day Julius walked straight into his commanders' office. Commander Ridley was a tall light-skinned elf. He was respected because he respected his officer's opinions. He also had a hand in introducing the idea of female officers to the council. As most other elves his hair was auburn, but it was spiky and refused to lay flat.

Commander Ridley didn't even glance up as Julius walked into his office and stood in front of the desk. He knew who it was without having to look. Only one officer dared to walk in without knocking first.

"Julius, I assume you're here to talk about your promotion." He began, leaning back and surveying his captain.

"Yes sir." Julius replied feeling his nerves coming back. How would the commander take this?

"Then I assume, if I may, that you have come to turn it down." Ridley had an amused smirk on his face as Root blushed and nodded.

"I have decided to turn it down if I get it." He added as a confirmation. Ridley looked over his bridged fingers at his best officer and instantly did the same thing his commander had done to him such a long time ago.

"Just ask yourself this, Julius, before you make your decision. How can you best serve the people? Above the surface or down here, watching over them?" Root sighed. He had known what his commander would say, Maya had told him as much.

"I'll consider it, sir." He replied, his hands playing with his helmet. The commander seemed satisfied.

"Good, you're dismissed." Julius left his commanders' office faster than he ever had before. He received a few bemused glances as his made his way to his cubicle.

There on the desk was the form that would confirm his promotion to major. It was already filled out and signed. The commander had known what his decision would be. With a decisive sigh he sat down and pulled the form towards him, filling in the necessary boxes. He paused as he reached the bottom but sharply shook himself away from his thoughts and signed.

He had a desk job.

-

Returning home later than usual to find Maya waiting with a mug of coffee and the promise of a hug reminded him of why he had taken the promotion. He hadn't done it for the people; he'd done it for her. She deserved his attention and his love. At least he would be nearer her now that he had a job in the Police Plaza.

With his old job he hadn't seen her anywhere near as much as he would now. As he sat down next to her on the sofa, laptop between them as he typed out the message to his parents and his friends. He tried to tone it down for Turnball. He didn't want he younger brother feeling any more bitter to him than he already did.

Maya smiled as she handed him a letter from the table in front of him. He paused as he looked at it. It wasn't a letter from any bank, nor was it a bill. The front was blank so it wasn't LEP. Slowly he turned it over and opened it. As he pulled out the note from inside two smaller items fell out onto his palm, two tickets to the final of the crunchball league.

Never had he felt more surprised. It wasn't easy to get hold of tickets to the final. Maya must have some very good contacts to get two of them.

"I knew you wanted to see it, though we'll probably end up supporting rival teams. Consider it an early wedding gift from me." She said simply as he stared at the tickets as though they were about to vanish into thin air.

"How on Earth did you get hold of these?" He asked when he managed to regain his voice. Maya winked.

"I have my methods Jules." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss. It was his way of saying thank you. He only hoped that no one had heard what she had just said. He didn't want Foaly to find out the pet-name his fiancé used.

"We really should decide on a date," Julius pointed out, "for the wedding I mean." Maya nodded in agreement.

"I'll have a chat with my family and see when they're free. They won't want to miss it." She grimaced, "I can already see them embarrassing me in front of you with stories of my childhood." Julius tried to picture a seven-year-old Maya in his head. The picture alone was quite amusing.

"I swear I won't laugh." He said softly, taking her hands in his. He meant it, he wouldn't laugh, crack a smile maybe but he wouldn't openly laugh about her. Not when she was there at any rate. Maya smirked as his response.

"You'd better keep to that Major Julius Root or you'll feel my wrath." Julius felt as though he had every right to be scared.

_Thank you to all my loyal readers. Never before have I had such a positive response!_


	5. Promises

**Promises**

There is only one certainty in life. Many refuse to accept it, others believes there is something after it. No one knows. But this felt worse than loosing someone he loved. He couldn't imagine life without his parents or Maya. But he had never expected his own brother to turn against him

All in all Julius wasn't a happy elf. He had always tried to help Turnball, to guide him and too make him feel like he wasn't left out. This was how his brother repaid him. Attempting to flood half the city! Sometimes he wondered why he bothered looking out for his brother. He wouldn't make it to the wedding, only a few weeks away now.

Some part of Julius accepted this; another just wished his brother could have been there. Maybe he would have been happy again. It had been a long time since Turnball had been happy. But maybe he would start afresh now. Whatever he was Julius was not a monster so he had given his brother another chance.

Turnball wouldn't go to prison like every other criminal. He wouldn't go like Mulch, who had gone some fourteen times. Every time caught by Julius. He wished Mulch wasn't so good at escaping, perhaps then he could get some rest.

He had to keep reminding himself that Turnball would have done it. He would have flooded Haven and without Maya's quick thinking hundreds of fairies would be dead. Already the LEP were considering recruiting her for the intelligence team that worked behind important missions, or even as a negotiation officer for when a situation like this happened again.

"He'll respond to someone. Maybe that someone is his brother." Maya had said to everyone as they assembled outside the warehouse. She was there because Julius wanted her there, at the sidelines away from the fighting, not that she couldn't defend herself. Maya would make a good LEP officer. But she knew that she would be the first female officer. Those sexist officers, who would be her superiors, would look down on her every move, taking every opportunity to kick her out.

Julius wouldn't let that happen, not to her.

-

"How are you?" Maya asked as he leaned against the van, turning to get his emotions in check.

"How do you think I am?" he snapped back, and instantly regretted it. Her face took on a look of shock and hurt. He felt guilty. He wiped his dirty hands off on his trousers, not caring if it made them dirtier or not. His mind was all over the place.

"Sorry," he apologised, "I'm all over the place. I never thought he would have the guts to do anything like that. He's my brother, he shouldn't be a criminal. I tried to give him a decent childhood be I failed, I always fail." He hung his head and felt her arms wrap around him.

"Don't think like that Jules, you've never failed me." Maya soothed as he returned the hug. This was why he wasn't in tears right now. Maya was there, his rock onto which he held in the tempest of his emotions. She was his luck, his love and his life.

He didn't believe in such things, but it was clear that they were made for each other. He wasn't superstitious but as Maya had pointed out today was Friday the thirteenth, an unlucky day for the Mudmen. It seemed like all his beliefs were turning against him, as though proving him wrong and Maya right.

Maya was always right. She was prefect, or as close to perfection as an elf could get. She wasn't flawless, quite the opposite. Shy and impatient at times and unlike all other girls she didn't wear makeup. She didn't believe in makeup. Once she had told him that it was the person inside, not the physical features that counted in a relationship. Beauty helped but if you didn't like each other you'd get nowhere.

She was always so wise. He wished she had been around when Turnball was growing up. She could have helped him. Maybe he wouldn't have done what he had done today. Maybe he would have a successful career and a family.

Maybe Julius wouldn't have lost his temper for the first time in two years. He had tried to stay calm but Turnball's constant teasing and tearing at his weaknesses had pushed him to the edge. He had barely been able to pull out his gun fast enough to shoot him with a stun charge. If he had been half a second slower half of Haven would be underwater.

It was his fault Turnball was the way he was and it was tearing him up inside. Not even Maya could help him now. He would get over it in time for the wedding of course. He couldn't let anyone down that day, least of all Maya.

-

"Why did you do it?" Julius asked, trying to remain calm as he stared at his brother, standing just across the street. He could take him now, take him to the Police Plaza and Turnball would go to prison. But he couldn't do that to his brother, he couldn't do that to anyone in his family. He didn't have the willpower. So instead he asked questions.

"I did it because it was a necessary risk." Turnball replied, sounding equally calm. The simple reply made Julius's insides burn.

"Necessary?" he replied, almost loosing his temper again, "People's lives are not a necessary risk! Our job is too protect the people, you know that, unless hours of lectures slipped your notice." Julius fumed. Turnball smiled grimly.

"Why should we protect them when they give us nothing in return? What's the point? They don't appreciate us Julius." He told him gently.

"What about people like Maya?" Julius asked, his fingers curling into fists. Turnball sighed.

"It's always about Maya; she has you wrapped around her little finger. Can't you see that?" Julius ignored his brother; he was trying to turn him against Maya. But whilst he thought over this Turnball ran for it.

When it came to it, Turnball was right. It was always about Maya. Simply because Maya was the only person who made him feel complete. She was his opposite, his other half. That was why he was marrying her after all. He wouldn't have to face the teasing of his colleagues anymore and he would do everything he could to protect her from people like Turnball. People determined to rip Haven apart.

-

By the time he got home after chasing Turnball to the surface he was exhausted. His brother had got away and part of him was glad. Maybe he would start a new life on the surface and forget all his troubles and his past. Somehow he couldn't believe that it would happen though.

He sat beside Maya on the sofa and they talked about everything and nothing. They made some choices for the wedding and had a brief visit from their next-door neighbours, the twins, Dawn and Devon. The twins were also elves and were considered telepathic, although they did simply know each other so well that they could predict what the other would say next.

Somehow they always seemed to know what he was thinking as well. So they talked about his problems, did a brief meditation session and then the twins left them alone. Strangely, although he had had one of the worst days of his life Julius went to sleep happy, dreaming of his wedding day.

_Thanks to everyone who has read this. It's my msot popular story and I'm glad you all like it. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Ash to Dust xxx_


	6. Returning

Sorry that it has been such a long wait. I've had a moderate attack of writers block and have been packing for a trip to Germany.

**

* * *

**

**Returning**

"Do you, Julius Root take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do." It was surprisingly simple, how two little words could change your life. Sometimes he wondered why they bothered asking, after all, if they were there the answer had to be fairly clear.

"Do you, Maya Catherine Longburrow take this man to be your husband?"

"I do." So that was it, take a breather and let the nerves go.

"I now pronounce this man and this woman, husband and wife." Strangely Julius didn't notice the cheers of his colleagues, friends and family. He was too focused on Maya. She looked stunning in gentle, ivy green. She'd obviously had someone in her family do her hair in the most beautiful way possible, showing off the auburn curls and bringing out her green eyes perfectly.

He was also rather focusing on the fact that he was kissing the love of his life to notice Briar Cudgeon making strange faces at him. Mind you, no one else was noticing either so it didn't really matter. Julius couldn't have been happier as he led his wife out of the church and onto the bright green grass of Haven Central Park.

They spent the afternoon mingling with friends and family as the large group sat eating their picnics watching the children playing crunchball and admiring the weather, no longer caring that it was artificial. Maya's cousin, Lina had caught the bouquet and was showing it off to the nearest, unmarried, male elf.

-

By the time they got to the honeymoon they were glad to have a moment to themselves. As Julius had some influence in the LEP he had managed to get them above the surface for the honeymoon, to Germany in fact, not far from the village he had saved.

Maya couldn't have been happier. She loved the surface, particularly the beauty of the hills in Germany, along with the fact that they made some very good wine. As they were in a rather remote area they found themselves wandering the hills, enjoying the views whilst staying clear of the Mudmen. Thought Julius could have sworn he glimpsed the girl who had seen him after the troll attack playing down by the river.

The first Friday Maya dressed up as a traditional fairy to honour 'fairy Friday'. Not only had it given both of them a good laugh but it had given him the rare opportunity to see Maya wearing pink. She wasn't a pink sort of fairy as he had found out rather quickly. They spent the first evening wondering if they would be left alone.

-

It turned out that they weren't alone at all. A family of elves were spending their holiday in the hills as well. Maya instantly became popular with their two-year-old girl, Holly. At the time Julius would never have guessed that he had met one of his future officers.

"Maya play?" Little Holly asked one day as they sat down together for lunch. Maya nodded in agreement and played a few games of hide and seek.

"She'd make a wonderful mother." Holly's mother commented to him as they watched the pair playing in the grass, "She's a natural." Julius was quite surprised by the comment considering that he and Maya had only talked about the possibility of children that very morning.

"Indeed she would." Holly's father agreed. Julius had recognised him when they first met and had been proved correct when he found out that he was Captain Short of the LEP Reconnaissance until. He wasn't in Julius's department but they had probably crossed in the corridor a few times without really noticing.

"Maya, I found you!" Holly's voice drew them out of their conversation. Holly was staring up at a tree where they could see Maya balanced on one of the branches. Maya laughed as she swung down to the ground and led Holly back to her parents.

-

For the next two days the Root couple wandered alone as the Shorts had left in the other direction. Truly alone for the first time it gave them a chance to talk and enjoy each other's company. Julius found out that Maya was fascinated in Chinese culture and wanted to visit the country one day and Maya discovered his appreciation of nature.

They navigated around the waterfall and only when they were far enough away did they hear the shouts for help, in Gnommish. They hurried towards the source of the sound to find the Shorts.

"What is it?" Maya asked Holly's parents instantly.

"Holly's run off!" They replied at the same time. They set off searching and about half an hour later Maya found Holly stuck up a tree, probably trying to imitate Maya's previous climb.

They returned her to her parents and when they finally returned from their honeymoon a week later had made some valuable friends.

But that was all about to change. The moment they were back under the surface they were both called back to the LEP. Whilst they were gone the pixies had taken advantage of the lack of two of the LEPs best officers and started a rebellion.

-

It was havoc and they barely saw each other, Julius was at the front line dealing with the weaponry side of things whilst Maya trained up the officers to high standards of unarmed combat against any pixies they came up against, they were so busy that many people wondered if they even went to sleep at night.

By the time Julius got home, at around three in the morning he was exhausted and almost asleep. He was fairly confident that Maya would be able to look after herself for a few hours so he had stayed behind at work whilst Maya had gone home. He fumbled with the key before managing to open the door.

What he was greeted with made his heart stop. The lounge looked like a war zone. Tables were turned over, papers all over the place. It was clear someone had been looking for something.

"Maya?" he called out. But he got no response, "Maya? Are you there?" It was then he noticed the sign attached to the fridge.

_If you want your Maya back, Major, I suggest you come to us, unarmed so we can arrange a few things. If you bring anyone, Maya won't be back in one piece._

_Yours,_

_TPR_

His instincts almost made him call the LEP to see if anyone had the initials TPR. But then he worked it out, the pixie rebellion. They wanted him to talk with them, they probably wanted to kill him or get him to hand the Police Plaza to them. So they had decided to got to him through his only weakness, Maya.


	7. Struggling

Sorry for the long wait. I've been away in Germany and generally sorting out my life. But here is chapter seven, only two mroe to go. )sniff(

* * *

**Struggling**

"You know what the LEP are? They're pathetic!" Maya sat in the corner; hands bound and tried her hardest to ignore the pixies surrounding her. They had attacked her when she had arrived home. Normally a pixie or two wouldn't have been a problem. But around twenty had surrounded her, and in her tired state she didn't stand a chance.

So here they were, somewhere in the slums of Haven and the pixies were trying to humiliate her into talking. It wouldn't work though. A martial arts master doesn't reveal things easily. No matter what the pixies did to her she wouldn't give in.

"Has she said anything yet?" Ah, so here was the leader, a female by the sound of it. Maya lifted her head defiantly and promptly stopped in shock. Stood before her was someone she knew, someone she saw almost every day teasing the LEPs technician, Foaly.

"You!" Maya spat, standing, hands clenched. The pixie smirked, moving into light.

"Yes, it's me." Opal Koboi replied calmly, "How is little Julius? And Foaly? I'm sure they're worried sick about you. I bet they'd do anything to get you back." Koboi teased her ruthlessly and Maya could feel her anger building, quickly she regained control over he emotions.

"You may kill me Koboi, you may kill everyone, but you'll never win." Maya told her firmly. Koboi merely sighed.

"You puppets they call trainers never learn. Thinking that something will happen doesn't work!" Koboi returned and stalked off. Maya dropped to the ground, lowering her head and whispering below her breath.

"Don't let her fool you too Julius."

-

Major Julius Root wasn't known as an angry fairy. After he had met Maya he had become one of the LEPs calmest officers. But now anyway would bet that the elf had actually turned into a tomato.

"What do you mean I can't go after her?" He shouted at the commander.

"I mean, Julius, is that the rebellion wants us to go after her. If we do we will undoubtedly end up either dead of giving in to the pixies demands."

"So their demands are more important than Maya's life?" He shouted back no longer caring who heard him. Right now the most important thing to him was getting Maya back. His commander, sensing his agitation made a quick decision.

"Look, Julius, Maya can take care of herself whilst we come up with a plan, yes?" Reluctantly the young major nodded in agreement.

"So how are we going to sort this mess out sir?"

-

Maya had never been more bored in her life. Meditation was impossible with the noise from the rooms around her so coming up with a way out was becoming harder than she thought. It didn't help that Opal Koboi was a genius and everything in the cell had been designed to keep her in.

All in all her current position had left her with nothing to do other than draw on the floor with the chalk from her pocket. It was the only thing the pixies hadn't taken from her. So she was now writing down a formula that would allow the LEP weapons to use DNA coding. In doing so she proved to herself that if she ever got bored of her current life she could always become an inventor.

"Enjoying your stay?" Koboi's voice echoed around the room from the speakers in the corner opposite her.

"I've had more efficient room service elsewhere." Maya replied sarcastically.

"Ah, so Julius's little elf has a sense of humor. I wondered what he saw in you. It's not a ladies job to be in the police is it now? They're supposed to stay at home doing the housework!" Koboi teased, using Maya's husband to provoke her normally calm appearance to one of anger.

"But then again Koboi, it was you who broke that mould first was it not?" Maya threw back, trying to block out all comments about Julius.

"You're no fun. But that's OK, you've lost already." Koboi replied and the static noise abruptly cut off. Koboi had gone.

-

"Are you alright Julius?" Foaly inquired. Since the elf had been promoted the two had formed a rather strange love/hate relationship, both seeing something in the other.

"I told you not to call me Julius." The major commented with none of his usual energy.

"That's avoiding the question, major." Foaly shot back, placing emphasis on the fairy's rank.

"No." Julius said simply. Foaly sighed, taking pity on the young major.

"We'll get her back Julius. You know what she's like." The point must have registered well in Julius's mind because he didn't bother telling Foaly off for the use of his first name.

"You're right Foaly, you got everything ready?"

"Of course I have!" Foaly retorted just as the commander appeared behind them.

"We're ready to go." He announced.

-

Maya was tired of waiting. She'd managed to get her handcuffs off and was currently working on a way to get to the lock on the door undetected. It wasn't the easiest thing in the world. She'd worked out a route that would get her halfway if she timed it right.

But there was no way to go from there. She'd tried all possibilities in her head and none worked. She was just about to give up when the cell door swung open revealing four pixies, all armed.

"Up you get pretty girl." They ordered, pulling her to her feet. She was glad that they weren't particularly intelligent pixies and didn't bother to check her handcuffs. Now she had a chance of getting away.

"Where are we going?" She asked. Her only response was a prompt shove in the back with the nose of one of the guns they had. Slowly she moved forwards, hoping that Julius hadn't been stupid enough to come alone.

When they walked outside Maya got quite a surprise, Koboi wasn't present but an LEP squadron was. By the looks of it they were here for her. But all of the elves had their helmets on so she couldn't tell with one was Julius.

"Let her go." One of the elves ordered. The pixies shoved her forwards and she began to walk to the centre of the room where the elf was waiting for her.

"What about our half of the deal?" The nearest pixie shouted at the officer. He chucked a bag behind her; it jangled as it landed. Money no doubt.

"Julius?" Maya whispered. The elf nodded and motioned for her to get behind him and Maya complied, "You're going to be the death of me." She quipped, slipping her hands out of the handcuffs.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Julius told her as they backed towards the LEP cars. It was then that Maya noticed it, the glint of light, like a reflection off a gun. Instantly she stopped dead. At that angle was aimed at Julius.

"You've lost already." A female pixie's voice echoed in her head and the gun fired. Reflexively Maya did the only thing she could with the amount of time she had and flung herself in front of her husband. It took her a moment to register the use of a Mudman gun before the blackness took her.

It took the LEP officers a few second to react as Maya dropped to the floor. They rushed forwards, giving no mercy to the pixies that stood, terrified around the room. Julius forgot everything else and hit his knees beside Maya.

"Maya? Answer me Maya!" He pleaded, holding her close to him.

"Julius?" Maya croaked, cracking open one eye. He grinned in relief.

"You're going to be alright Maya, just stay awake!" He told her but even he knew that Maya stood little chance of being alright. Just before she slipped beyond his reach she managed to get out one word. It was one word that would change his life.

"Koboi." He almost didn't hear it. But he just caught it and instantly acted on it.

"Koboi's behind this!" He shouted. The nearest officer gave him a nod as the squadron raced inside, arresting as they went. Julius didn't realise that Maya had been taken by a medical team until his was pulled to his feet by Foaly and led away.

"Koboi got away." His commander informed him, some time later. Julius had no idea how much time had passed, he felt numb to the world. But those words caused something to stir in him.

"Maya?" He asked quietly, fearing the worst.

"You'd better see for yourself."

-

Thanks again to everyone who has read or reviewed.


	8. Breaking Point

Sorry again for the long wait, school work and so on... Anyway, here's the penultimate chapter (no it's not done yet!)

**Breaking Point**

Never before had Julius so dreaded entering a room. Was Maya dead? Would she be able to see? Dozens of questions swarmed around his head and he was too scared to ask for the answers. He was too scared to find out if his actions had killed the only person he had ever loved completely.

So you can imagine the look of joy and surprise on his face when he entered the room to find Maya sitting up, awake, watching a game of crunchball. She was a little pale but other than that she looked no different from the Maya he knew. Her first few words to him would break his heart.

"Oh, hi," Maya announced cheerfully, "I didn't hear you come in."

"That's alright." Julius replied gently. Hardly able to believe how well she was. How good this was to be true.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but, who are you?" Maya asked quietly, unable to take her eyes off the handsome elf. Julius stopped dead.

"I'm your husband, Julius, remember?" Maya looked at him blankly.

"I'm married?" She asked before realising how rude that would have sounded and shut up. Unable to stand the thought of Maya without a memory Julius got up and left the room, holding back tears.

-

"I'm sorry Julius, but without Maya being able to identify Koboi, we'll have to end this investigation." Julius's commander tried to break the news gently to the younger officer, with little effect. Julius had taken a little too much bad news recently. He'd lost his wife and now the only way to bring the fairy that did it to her to justice.

"How can you just give up?" Julius shouted back, struggling to keep his emotions in check. His commander sighed.

"Look, Julius, take a few days off and get your life back in order. Talk to people you need to talk to. I don't want to see you back in here until this is all over." The younger elf left the room, shoulders slumped, looking utterly defeated.

-

"So what was your Maya like?" Maya had been released from hospital, and as her home was also his home this conversation was inevitable.

"Gentle, patient but she had one hell of a temper." Julius replied, trying to keep his voice from breaking. He missed his Maya; no one could ever replace her, unless the new Maya regained her memories.

"I'm sorry I'm not her." Maya said softly laying a hand of his arm. He flinched away from her touch and just as quickly she pulled her hand away looking hurt. She looked away, clearly thinking about something. Then she stood up and left.

Julius couldn't help but feel guilty. He could have done more to help the new Maya. A Maya he could have learned to love just as much as the old one. He woke the next morning to find a note had been left on the table along with a door key.

_Julius,_

_I'm sorry that I left at such short notice last night. I've come to understand that I'll never be Maya in your eyes. I've left her stuff with you; feel free to do what you want with it. Don't worry about me; I'm staying at a friend's house._

_I've got money and I can always get a job. I'm not sure whether we should keep meeting up or not. But that's up to you. Just remember, your job in to protect the people, including me. Don't give up if you've only failed once._

_I'll be with you always, if not in person then in spirit._

_Maya_

He felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes as he read her message. She had his Maya's writing, slightly slanted to the left and strangely elegant. She even sounded like Maya. She gave the same advice and for a brief moment he wondered just how much she remembered.

-

He went back to work the next day. He did everything he did for her. Hoping after hope that one day she'd walk up to him and tell him that she had remembered everything. He did his job so well he ended up being promoted again. Commander Root, the youngest commander in history.

He wasn't proud of his title. He was proud of her. If it wasn't for her he'd have been dead a long time ago. He still met up with her, every week after work in the central park. Occasionally he'd go round her flat or she'd come back to her old house, searching for the trigger to all her memories.

Years passed and Root grew older. As the chances of Maya remembering faded so did everything she'd taught him. He started drinking again. His temper got the better of him more times than it ever had before. His even started smoking, much to her disgust. There meetings became less frequent until they barely saw each other at all.

Sometimes he would sit in his office just staring at the photo of them together that he always kept close to his heart. His officers respected him but they thought he was rude and that he hated every single one of them. They didn't know how wrong they were.

He'd willingly give up his career or his life for any one of them. They kept him company, kept him sane when he would have gone mad. He needed Maya more than ever and seeing the new Maya tore at his feelings. Knowing how close she was, yet how far.

-

Eventually another officer joined his ranks. One he remembered as bright as day. Holly Short. She brought back old memories, sometimes a curse and sometimes a blessing. She brought hope as well. Would Maya remember Holly? The little girl who had watched her climb a tree?

He became very proud of Holly, having her in his team had given him a new life and he vowed that when they had a few days of nothing he would track Maya down and see if they could spark her memories.

He never got that chance.

Maybe he knew that Maya visited his grave every year on what would have been his birthday and talked to him. She would sit there for hours on end telling him things that she needed to get off her chest.

It was only a matter of time before she bumped into Holly Short on the same errand.


	9. Memories

Ah well, it's finally finished. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or read.

-

**Memories**

It had been four long years since her commander had died. Yet still not a day went by that Holly didn't miss Julius Root. He'd motivated her, supported her and looked after her. So every time she could Holly visited his grave.

Only this time she wasn't alone. Someone was already there, another elf, older than herself with auburn hair that was slightly brighter, longer and plaited. Briefly Holly considered the girl to be a vandal, trying to graffiti the grave. But then she saw the flowers.

There were always fresh flowers at Julius's grave. She didn't know why, there just were. Now she understood. This girl, whoever she was, was putting them there.

As she approached the grave the wind picked up, pushing leaves and other debris of the forest over the gravestone. The girl tenderly pushed them away, keeping the words visible. Holly walked slowly, not wanting to startle the girl. But she already knew that she was there.

"Hello Holly." The girl said as she stood up. Holly jumped, how did the girl know who she was? But she kept her cool.

"How do you know..?" She was cut off promptly.

"Who you are," The girl completed, "Julius talked about you a lot, and I met you once as well, though you were only a child." Holly stopped dead as long lost memories came rushing back to her.

"Maya?" She asked quietly. Hardly able to believe it what she had just realised. The girl nodded in response and began to walk away. "Wait!" Holly called after her.

"Yes?" Maya asked as Holly caught up with her.

"I think we need to talk."

-

Holly ended up meeting with Maya every week in the same café that Maya had met Julius in. Maya liked meeting there, it felt like a home to her, so many memories were formed here.

"I only have one regret." Maya admitted over a cup of coffee.

"What's that?" Holly asked. Maya fought back tears.

"I never got to tell Julius that I remembered. I remembered the moment I hear your name. I went to the Police Plaza to tell him that I was his Maya again and that I loved him but by the time I got there he had gone with you after General Scalene. The next thing I know, he's dead." Holly felt her own tears beginning to fall. Maya really had loved Julius to come back to him after everything that had happened.

"I don't think he'll mind." Holly said after a few minutes. Her reassurance caused a smile the alight the older elf's lips.

"I never blamed you for his death Holly, if you were wondering." Maya said softly. Holly's respect for the older woman increased tenfold, "Julius trusted you with his life. You'd never let him down." Holly nodded in response

"I tried everything I could think of." She replied, knowing that Maya would understand.

"Was it… quick?" Maya asked tentatively. Holly nodded, "Thanks, for listening and everything else."

-

Twenty years later Maya got to see Julius again, she finally got to say she had meant to say that fateful day. As she took her place by his side in the life after death she whispered in his ear.

"I remember."

-

Fin.


End file.
